Recuerdos Fotográficos
by Midori-Suuney
Summary: ¿Cuántos recuerdos hay en una fotografía?, ella una modelo novata, él un fotógrafo profesional, un pasado trágico y una agencia fotográfica llena de malos entendidos… AU


**Recuerdos Fotográficos.**

**Por: Choco Midori y Star Nigth**

**Summary: ¿Cuántos recuerdos hay en una fotografía?, ella una modelo novata, él un fotógrafo profesional, un pasado trágico y una agencia fotográfica llena de malos entendidos… AU**

_**Capitulo 1: Entre un contrato y la pared.**_

_**(Sakura)**_

Temores eran los que asechaban mi mente, día tras día, aun sin poder entender o contener aquellas ganas de llorar que me asaltaban cada noche en mi lecho, ¿Tanto mal puede ocultar una persona?, era mi pregunta diariamente, palabras que se desvanecían con el tiempo, que no llegaban a tener un significado y que en lo mas profundo de mi alma me atemorizaban. Dolor y sentimientos fríos, recuerdos y palabras vanas, solo se podía escuchar el cantar de las aves en la lejanía, un llanto silencioso y un mar de lágrimas contenido en unos ojos tan parecidos al sol…

Abrí mis ojos, ya no escuchaba nada, solo un sonido agudo, molesto e increíblemente fuerte, suspire con fuerza sintiendo un raro y persistente dolor de cabeza por el ruido, masajee mis sienes con una mano y con la otra termine por arrojar el despertador muy lejos de mi, sin embargo este parecía no comprender mi falta de sueño, continuando con su sesión de escándalo y terminando por desesperarme aun mas.

No tuve mas remedio que levantarme, avanzar hasta el pequeño aparato y apagarlo cuando presione ese molesto botoncito de _"off"_; tarde un poco mas en intentar despertarme del todo bien, pestañee un par de veces tratando de que el sueño me abandonara para así poder comenzar con mi rutina diaria. ¿Quién es la molesta chica con cara de niña y bastante dormilona?, nada mas y nada menos que yo, Sakura Kinomoto, 19 años, despistada, sin trabajo y con deudas de por medio.

Mi vida no es tan fácil como la de algunos otros, trabajar para ganarme la vida es algo primordial cuando vives en una ciudad como lo es Tokio, atosigada de gente, falta de trabajo y de economía bastante escasa para varias personas. No podía quejarme mucho, tengo un departamento pequeño pero acogedor, pagado por mi hermano que ahora esta trabajando en el extranjero y no he vuelto a saber de el durante de dos meses. Al principio su desaparición me inquieto, pero de mis conclusiones obtuve solo una que me dejo mas tranquila, Touya tenia bastantes ocupaciones mientras trabajaba, conferencias, reportajes, en fin, su trabajo era precisamente como el de cualquier periodista, debía ser dedicado, atento y muy consiente en cada uno de sus trabajos de campo.

¿Y yo?, yo solo estaba buscando oportunidades de empleo que se estaban agotando cada vez mas, ya no había nadie que quisiera contratar a una modelo sin mucha experiencia como lo era mi caso, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo… Vi el reloj con algo de miedo y sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse, mis esperanzas de que aun fuera lo suficientemente temprano se desvanecieron al ver como el aparato algo destrozado por tantos golpes marcaba exactamente las 11:30 a.m.

Decir que comencé a arreglarme lo más rápido que pude es poco comparado con todo lo que hice en ese momento, me cambie de ropa enredándome con alguna que otra prenda que había dejado en el suelo, arregle mi cabello lo mejor que pude y baje las escaleras tropezando con mi gato glotón Kero, él maulló mientras yo le prestaba poca atención, entre a la cocina y solo tome un vaso de jugo de naranja para el camino, ya no había tiempo.

Corrí por las calles con apuro, lo que tenia que hacer ahora era dejar de lado mis tontos retrasos o de lo contrario él terminaría por arrojar toda su paciencia por la borda, o mejor dicho la poca que le quedaba y arrancarme el cuello por no cumplir con mis promesas. ¿Quién es él?, mi mejor amigo desde que puedo recordar y el que mas me ha ayudado, Eriol Hiraguizawa. Trabaja como presidente de una agencia publicitaria muy famosa, desde siempre ha tenido gran prestigio por lo bien que maneja la situación en cuanto a los negocios, al igual que ha tenido diferentes reconocimientos por llevar a la agencia a lo mas alto.

Siempre ha inquirido que trabaje con él para ser su asistente personal, pero mi sueño desde siempre ha sido trabajar como modelo, en honor a mi madre, Nadeshico. No es que ahora sea una chica que solo ande por las calles pidiendo dinero, claro que tengo trabajo pero de camarera en una simple y sencilla cafetería, el día de ayer Eriol me había llamado comentando que ya había alguien que quería contratarme para modelo, cosa que me hizo dar como cinco saltos en un pie y girar muchas veces con Kero en mis brazos.

Finalmente y luego de dar varios suspiros llegue al edificio alto e imponente de la agencia Hiraguizawa. Entre atravesando la gran puerta de cristal automática y corriendo hacia el ascensor. Una vez estuve en mi destino que por cierto era el último piso de la agencia, camine con cansancio hacia una puerta de madera que abrí y entre; la secretaria de Eriol, una mujer de unos 50 años cabello cano y muchas arrugas, me veía como siempre con gesto de "eres una maleducada irrespetuosa", pero ¿Qué tenia de malo entrar así?, Eriol me había concedido ese permiso.

-¡Sakura, hasta que apareces, pensé que tus almohadas te habían succionado!- cerré la puerta tras de mi para ver a mi amigo cruzado de brazos, su cabello negro estaba algo despeinado, yo creo debido a la desesperación de mi tardanza, las gafas de armazón delgado que ocultaban sus ojos azules estaban un poco desacomodados mientras el me veía con algo de reproche que termino por hacerme sonrojar.

-Lo siento Eriol, pero… bueno yo…- trate de articular alguna palabra que fuera lo suficientemente buena como excusa, pero siempre terminaba por hacer lo mismo, quedarme callada.

-No importa ya Sakura, ahora lo que importa es que te sientes y escuches lo que tengo que decirte- obedecí mecánicamente a sus instrucciones tomando asiento frente al escritorio de madera fina y lujosa de su oficina. Tomó unos papeles de una repisa algo lejana y los extendió hacia mi que no sabia ni lo que hacia.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte sin contener mi curiosidad, él sonrió.

-Es un contrato para que comiences a trabajar como modelo- estoy segura que mis ojos no pudieron abrirse más por la emoción y sin poderlo evitar solté un grito de alegría abrazando los papeles como si de un oso de felpa se tratasen.

-¡Enserio Eriol!, ¡Muchas gracias!- él se aclaro la garganta, supe que no había terminado con lo que tenia que decirme y de inmediato calle.

-Ese contrato mi querida amiga es por todo un año- hizo una pausa -¿Estás segura de querer firmarlo?, es decir, ya lo he leído y no podrás dejar de trabajar hasta que el plazo se termine- yo solo asentí mientras lo veía con una ceja alzada, ¿Qué tenia de malo trabajar un año en lo que mas me apasionaba?

-Estaré bien Eriol- refute mientras tomaba un bolígrafo cercano y me apresuraba a firmar el contrato, él poso una mano sobre la mía al instante que yo comenzaría a escribir.

-Sakura, conozco al fotógrafo y créeme que es alguien muy interesante…- vi como sonreía con algo de burla –Pero también es muy estricto y bastante gruñón, aun así es todo un profesional, pero ¿Crees que en verdad puedes con el trabajo?-

-Claro que puedo Eriol, no creo que sea tan malo- él aparto su mano de la mía como dándome entonces la aprobación para que firmara. Lleve mi mano de un lado a otro y entonces mi contrato ya estaba sellado.

-Bien Sakura entonces mañana a primera hora ven aquí a la agencia y yo te llevare al estudio de fotografía, ¿De acuerdo?- yo solo asentí sonriente y luego de despedirme salí de la agencia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por fin podría trabajar como una modelo y era algo que me hacia infinitamente feliz, aunque aun habían varios factores que me preocupaban, como, ¿Y si no era lo bastante buena?, ¿Y si decían que era mejor una modelo profesional?

Decidí quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza para así poder concentrarme bien en lo que tenía que hacer, debía ir al supermercado por comida para Kero, que de seguro estaría más que desesperado y si no lo alimentaba terminaría por destrozar mis zapatos, si que era una pequeña bestia, pero aun así lo quería tal cual. Me recordaba tanto los buenos tiempos en los que vivía con mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano, juntos como una familia, lastima que el pasado no vuelve, para mi desdicha no puedo tener una maquina del tiempo para regresar al pasado y hacer todo lo posible para mantenernos así, unidos como siempre debimos estarlo.

Llegue a un centro comercial cercano a mi departamento, es uno de los mas visitados por alguno que otro turista, tiene diferentes atracciones para niños, tiendas de ropa, música, restaurantes y todo lo que a las personas como yo le gustan. Camine entre la gente, llegue al supermercado y luego de comprar la comida para gato salí aun rebosante de alegría. No me importaba que todos los que estaban cerca de mi me vieran y susurraran entre si, la felicidad nadie me la quitaría, tenia al fin mi contrato por un año y trabajaría en lo que mas me apasionaba.

De pronto antes de salir del centro comercial, tropecé con algo cayendo al piso de una forma no muy grata para mí. Varios curiosos me veían y reían al mismo tiempo que seguían sus caminos con una sonrisa boba. Luego de que pudiera abrir mis ojos que mantuve cerrados por el impacto, note como la persona con la que tuve el incidente estaba a un lado mío frotándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Lo observe bien, su cabello castaño alborotado, cada uno de sus gestos tan masculinos, sus cejas pobladas y bien delineadas, pero lo mas hermoso de él eran sus ojos, un color ámbar exquisito y cautivante que logro dejarme sin aliento por unos momentos.

Salí de mi mundo de ensoñación cuando lo vi quejarse y decir algunas palabras que no comprendí, me levante y le extendí una mano para ayudarlo, pero su gesto fue algo que mas me desconcertó y molesto…

-¡Eres tan torpe!, ¿¡Porque no te fijas cuando caminas!?- su grito casi me dejo sorda, de pronto toda aquella felicidad de hacia un momento se desvaneció y mis ganas de ayudarle se fueron por el caño.

-¡No soy aquí la única torpe!- él me miro con ojos llenos de ira que por un momento me hicieron sentir inferior, su mirada podía llegar a ser muy penetrante pero la mía podía ser igual si me lo proponía.

-¡A quien crees que estas insultando niña loca!-

-¡A quien mas, a ti!- él se levanto del piso haciendo que me sintiera una completa niña al lado de él, era mucho mas alto que yo, fácil me llevaba una cabeza de altura.

-¡Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste!- replico aun con molestia reflejada en sus orbes ámbar, creyendo seguramente que me intimidaría.

-¡Lo que oíste patán!- sin dar tiempo a que me contestara aseste un fuerte golpe en su tobillo que termino por dejarlo en el piso y salí corriendo. ¿Qué se creía?, era un completo maleducado, ¡Se atrevió a decirme torpe y nadie nunca había hecho algo así!, NADIE. Tal vez mi reacción no había sido la mejor, de seguro lo había lastimado y eso me dejaba un extraño sentimiento de culpa, pero ¿Por qué tenia que ser yo la que se sintiera mal?, él comenzó a agredirme y a pesar de que lo quise ayudar no mejoro su actitud ni su mala cara.

Llegue a mi departamento con un humor negro, deje la comida para gato sobre la mesa y me deje caer sobre el mullido sofá que adornaba la sala de mi departamento. Recordaba con exactitud su rostro, si tan solo hubiera tenido cara de maleante o de cualquier otro vago no tendría ese sentimiento de culpa, claro, no voy a negar que por un momento me quede babeando al ver semejante imagen de un chico que fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por un dios bajado del Olimpo. Por sus ropas se podía apreciar que tenia dinero, aquella chaqueta de cuero no se compra con solo unos centavos, además de que las gafas que estaban en el piso, que de seguro eran de él, tenían una pequeña marca que los diferenciaba.

Sentí algo sobre mis piernas, baje la mirada y me percate de que era mi regordete gato glotón, se veía desesperado y con muchas ganas de comer por los gruñidos que salían de su estomago, su cara fácilmente se podía decir me amenazaba diciendo que si no lo alimentaba muy pronto estaría comprando un par de zapatos nuevos. Lo tome en brazos con mucho esfuerzo cabe mencionar, ¡Desde cuando me parecía que pesaba mas de una tonelada!, tome una lata de comida, la abrí y la puse sobre un plato que deje en el piso. Baje a Kero siendo cuidadosa de no lastimar aquella cicatriz en forma de nube que le había quedado después de una operación por haberse comido una placa de policía, ese gato era todo un dilema.

Subí las escaleras, entre a mi habitación dejándome caer sobre mi cama y golpee con furia una de las almohadas que encontré cercanas a mi, claro que tenia que ser uno de esos empresarios millonarios, por su altanería y su mala educación se notaba a simple vista pero… ¿¡Porque tenia que ser tan endiabladamente guapo!? , a su recuerdo no podía evitar quedarme como tonta, ¿Cómo era posible que un chico lindo fuera tan pero tan idiota?, una vez mas corroboraba lo que desde siempre me había dicho, una cara bonita no siempre expresa el interior de una persona.

Decidí no quedarme a pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y comenzar de una buena vez con mi preparación mental para mi primer día de trabajo, si no comenzaba ahora Eriol de seguro me reprocharía y comenzaría con su sesión de "Mil veces te lo dije", cosa que no estaba dispuesta a soportar y mas si comenzaba en ese estado de mal humor en el que me encontraba.

--

Al día siguiente pensé, solo por un minuto que las cosas saldrían bien pero he aquí que me encontré con una "grata" sorpresa, eso en grandes, pero muy grandes comillas.

Asistí puntual a la agencia de publicidad, Eriol me recibió con los ojos bien abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa de que no me hubiera quedado dormida, no había podido dormir toda la santa noche debido a que las palabras de ese maleducado aun resonaban en mi cabeza. A pesar de eso, también continuaba en mi la repentina emoción y el nerviosismo de presentarme por primera vez en un estudio fotográfico para trabajar en forma; Eriol me acompaño en su automóvil negro mientras yo veía con desinterés el paisaje por la ventanilla.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando por fin pude ver un edificio un poco menos alto que la agencia Hiraguizawa, su estructura era bastante impresionante mientras que en lo alto se podía ver un letrero con letras redonditas y finas que decían: _Estudio Fotográfico Daidouji_ . Eriol estaciono el auto y descendimos de el, yo aun sin poderme creer que estuviera en ese lugar y momento.

Cruzamos por unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar al _corazón_ del estudio. Había gente de aquí para allá, muy aprisa con papeles en las manos, cámaras y reflectores por doquier, un espacio amplio en el centro junto con varias modelos alrededor. Decir que estaba casi babeando era poco.

-Sakura cierra la boca- me susurro Eriol al oído con tono jocoso mientras que yo me sonrojaba hasta las orejas. Nos quedamos así un momento, contemplando aquella maravilla de lugar cuando una chica de cabello negro largo y ojos amatistas que vestía un traje muy elegante y tenia un gafete sobre su cuello se acerco a nosotros.

-Ah, hola mucho gusto, soy Tomoyo Daidouji, dueña del estudio y ustedes deben ser… el presidente de la agencia publicitaria- señalo a Eriol –Y la nueva modelo- yo solo asentí con una sonrisa.

-Si así es señorita Daidouji, ella es Sakura Kinomoto y yo soy Eriol Hiraguizawa, encantados- la chica estrecho la mano de Eriol regalándole una sonrisa, cuando lo vi no pude quedarme mas impresionada, era acaso que la emoción de estar ahí me hacia ver alucinaciones o en verdad, Eriol estaba sonrojado. Ella se volteo hacia mí, me contemplo de arriba abajo con la mirada y después me vi envuelta en un abrazo muy asfixiante.

-¡Vaya que eres divina!- chillo mientras me hacia dar un par de vueltas -¡Y hermosa!, ¡estoy segura que las fotos van a quedar excelentes!- yo solo solté una risita nerviosa.

-Bien pues creo que seria mejor que comenzáramos a trabajar o de lo contrario el fotógrafo se va a molestar- la joven de ojos amatistas nos guiño un ojo traviesamente –Ayer tuvo un incidente con una chica muy grosera y eso lo puso de mal humor- _Ni que lo digas_ pensé recordando también los detalles de mi accidente.

-Bien pues te dejo Sakura, un gusto se… señorita Daidouji- Eriol salió lo mas rápido del estudio dejándome confundida, ¿Qué le pasaba?, él nunca llegaba a ser tímido o algo que se le pareciera, al contrario era bastante sociable.

-Pues entonces comencemos, sígueme- yo la obedecí, me guio hacia una pequeña habitación donde estaban infinidad de vestidos, ella busco entre todos y saco uno de color ver de tirantes.

-Aquí esta el vestido que usaras en la primera sesión, si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme, estaré afuera Sakura… oh, ¿Te puedo llamar así?- yo asentí.

-Claro que si-

-Entonces tu llámame Tomoyo, estoy segura que seremos buenas amigas- volví a sonreír y de inmediato ella salió para dejarme sola. Tomoyo era como esa muñeca que siempre quise tener, de rasgos finos, piel pálida como la nieve y un cabello sedoso que le daba aspecto angelical, me recordaba en cierta manera a mi madre, ella era idéntica en cuanto a la tez pálida y el color de cabello se trataba.

Cuando finalmente estuve lista me vi al espejo por última vez, creo que el vestido no me quedaba tan mal, salí para encontrarme con Tomoyo que nuevamente me ataco con uno de sus abrazos asfixiantes y proseguimos a ir con el fotógrafo.

-Se llama Syaoran Li, es bastante joven pero un fotógrafo de los mejores en todo Japón y Hong Kong, tiene 21 años pero es algo estricto en cuanto al trabajo- comenzó a darme varias de las características del fotógrafo con el que trabajaría, dejándome en claro que no me desesperara si llegaba a ser algo frio y descortés con su trato. Llegamos a una sección rodeada de varios reflectores y paredes blancas.

-Ahí estas bien Sakura- me dejo en el centro del lugar mientras yo solo veía hacia mis pies sin saber que hacer -¡Syaoran ella ya esta lista!-

-¡Maldita sea!- escuche una voz masculina -¡Donde diablos esta el maldito cartucho!- quise aguantarme las ganas de reír pero me fue inevitable, de mi boca salió una pequeña risita que a todos los que estaban por los alrededores pareció asustar, ¿Qué acaso mi risa era tan fea?, Tomoyo solo me sonrió y avanzo detrás de una cortina.

-Bien Sakura, él es Syaoran Li, es la persona de quien te hable, Syaoran ella es Sakura Kinomoto la nueva modelo- entonces lo vi, sentí de pronto esa sensación de _deja vú,_ un increíble nudo en el estomago y la cabeza darme vueltas. ¡Era él!, el chico con el que había tropezado en el centro comercial, pareció sorprenderse también por un par de segundos y sonrió tan macabramente que un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-Vaya, vaya, la nueva modelo- me inspecciono con la mirada tal y como lo había hecho Tomoyo anteriormente, solo que esta era mas penetrante, mas incomoda para mi.

-Bueno pues ahora que ya se conocen, creo que iré a ver como van las cosas con el nuevo fotógrafo, ya ves como es- susurro al oído de Li pero yo también pude escucharla. Cuando me di cuenta de cómo estarían las cosas, intente detener a Tomoyo pero ya era muy tarde, se había ido, me había dejado sola con él.

Se acerco a mí con una sonrisa torcida mientras yo sentía mi corazón acelerarse y palpitar con una potencia increíble, dio varias vueltas a mí alrededor hasta que por fin paro justo detrás de mí, sentí como mi rostro ardía al sentir sus manos tocar mis hombros desnudos y acercar sus labios a mi oído.

-Te voy a cobrar esa patada que me diste pequeña Sakura- ¡Mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho al escucharle!, ¡Dios mío!, ¿Qué era lo que planeaba hacerme?, ¿Seria acaso que era un pervertido acosador?, miles y miles de ideas asaltaron mi mente en ese instante. Se alejo de mí sin decir otra cosa más para dar inicio a la sesión.

Cuando termine con mi trabajo salí mas rápido que una bala de ese lugar, no podía creer lo que estaba pasándome, esa sensación no me abandonaba. Llegue nuevamente a mi departamento, me deje caer una vez cerré la puerta y suspire con fuerza, ¡Anularía ese contrato!, por supuesto que no pensaba quedarme a trabajar ahí con ese pervertido.

_-Ese contrato mi querida amiga es por todo un año- , -¿Estás segura de querer firmarlo?, es decir, ya lo he leído y no podrás dejar de trabajar hasta que el plazo se termine-_

Recordé entonces las palabras de Eriol y sentí como todo el aire de mis pulmones se me iba de golpe, ¡Que tontería mas grande había cometido!, ahora no podría dejar de trabajar hasta después de un año.

Pasaría un año trabajando ahí.

Un año soportando su mal genio.

Un año para tener que acostumbrarme a sus ojos tan penetrantes.

Un año para ver su rostro de dios griego.

Pero si Syaoran Li creía que durante ese tiempo iba a intimidarme estaba muy equivocado, ya vería que yo también puedo jugar su mismo juego, con sus reglas y sus mandatos. Entonces se daría cuenta de que esta hecha Sakura Kinomoto.


End file.
